24fandomcom-20200223-history
Trisha Rathod
: 11:59pm Brain hemorrhage due to car crash caused by Gajavathanan | status = Deceased | actor = Tisca Chopra | seasons = | firstseen = | lastseen = }} Trisha Rathod was the wife of Jai Singh Rathod and mother to Veer and Kiran. During she was kidnapped by the architects of the plot to kill Aditya Singhania. Biography Day 1 was Trisha's birthday, and at midnight she was blindfolded by her daughter Kiran before being presented with a cake by Jai. Veer called her from his academy to wish her a happy birthday, but Jai got a call from the ATU asking him to come in. He apologised to his family and left, but Kiran snuck out of the house in anger. Trisha found her room empty at around 12:15am, and tried calling but could not get through, so called Jai to let him know. "]] A short while later, Jai called Trisha to tell her that he found out Kiran was going to a party at Sun Villa in Aram Nagar. Trisha then got a call from Kartik Chandrashekhar, who introduced himself as Abhay Gupta, the father of Jhanvi who Kiran was with. She passed on the information about their daughters' whereabouts, and Kartik picked her up on the way to Sun Villa. Trisha told Jai she was with Abhay, and Jai was suspicious, but Trisha told him that Abhay cared about his family, unlike Jai. They reached the party shortly after 1am, and went inside to find out where the girls were. After not getting any answers, Trisha unplugged the sound system and addressed the crowd, showing a picture of Kiran, and a girl said she saw them going off with the son of the caretaker. She got the address of the caretaker from Nikita Rai, and her and Kartik set off towards it. On the way, Trisha received a call from Kiran, who told her that her and Jhanvi just went for a drive but they are fine. Before hanging up, Kiran told her mother that she loved her, which made Trisha suspicious. Trisha told Jai what had happened, and they decided to go back to Sun Villa to wait for Kiran. However, just before 3am Trisha got another call from Kiran, who said that she and Jhanvi had been kidnapped by two guys, and were near the PL Shipping coffee warehouse. Kartik said he knew where it was, so they set off again. However, on the way they hit a security checkpoint and a cop asked for their licence and registration, which they had both left at home. Kartik attempted to bribe the cop, and Trisha explained that their daughters were missing, but he insinuated that they were having an affair. He extorted more than 500 rupees out of Kartik before letting them pass, and they reached the PL Shipping area at around 3:30am. Trisha questioned a homeless man, giving him her watch, and he told them that a girl was hit by a car and taken away in an ambulance. On the way to hospital, Kartik attempted to ease Trisha's mind. They arrived at the hospital just after 4am, and after questioning a nurse they found Jhanvi in the operating room, undergoing surgery. Trisha got a call from Jai and brought him up to speed, and he told her to trust him to find Kiran. He called her back later and told her not to let anyone speak to Jhanvi before he got there. She spoke with Kartik while they waited, telling him that children are not as delicate as they seem. However, Jhanvi's condition turned critical and they watched helplessly as orderlies and doctors tried to save her. ]] Trisha comforted Kartik, telling him not to lose hope, and Jhanvi was kept alive by the medical staff. Jai arrived at around 5:15am and greeted Trisha. He began to interrogate Kartik, before Trisha stopped him, and then he grabbed a stranger who he thought was trying to get access to Jhanvi. A little while later Jai took Trisha to one side and explained that he thought Jhanvi was in danger as terrorists who were trying to kill Aditya Singhania had kidnapped Kiran in order to blackmail him. Jhanvi got out of surgery a little while later and Jai, Trisha and Kartik went to see her. Kartik asked to go in first, alone, and while he was gone Jai received a call from Yakub Syed who made him leave the building. Trisha tried to call Jai, but couldn't get through, and Kartik returned and told her that he had a possible address of Kiran's location in Gorai. He started to drive her there, but on the way she received a call from Nikita Rai who told her she had identified the body of Abhay Gupta, the man Trisha thought she was with. ]] Trisha then feigned illness and asked to be let out of the car on Powai Road. Kartik followed her and Trisha hit him with a rock, before getting some rope from his car and tying him to a tree. She attempted to make calls and flag down a car, to no avail, and Kartik informed her that he killed Jhanvi and that letting him go would be the only way to save Kiran. Trisha eventually got through to Jiah Pastakhia at the ATU, but she was working for Yakub Syed who sent men to her location. The men released Kartik, who slapped Trisha in the face and bundled her into a car. are almost killed by Qureshi]] She arrived at Yakub's compound just after 7am, and Yakub let her briefly speak to Jai. She was then taken to a barn where she was reunited with Kiran, and they told each other about their nights. Trisha lied to Kiran, telling her that Jhanvi was alive in hospital. Rohit brought them some food, and Trisha confronted him angrily for kidnapping her daughter, and he apologised to her. Just before 8am, Qureshi and another man came into the barn and led them into the woods, intending to execute them both due to Jai foiling the assassination attempt on Aditya Singhania. strangles Trisha]] However, at the last minute Yakub radioed and informed Qureshi he needed them alive. They were taken back to the barn, but about half an hour later Qureshi returned and attempted to rape Kiran. Trisha fought with him, and in the struggle managed to steal his phone, before offering herself in Kiran's place. However Rohit entered and called Qureshi away, so Trisha revealed to Kiran that she had a phone. Rohit told them he would keep Qureshi away, so Trisha managed to call ATU, but she was interrupted by a guard and hung up before she could say anything. discovers the cell phone]] She tried again after 10am and spoke to Nikita Rai, who had Mihir trace the call. She hid the phone on a rafter as Qureshi came in, searching for his phone in the barn, but he left soon after and Trisha was able to speak to Jai. She gave him details of her location, and he spoke to Kiran too, but Qureshi returned. He accused Trisha of stealing the phone, hitting her, and the phone then bleeped due to low battery. He located the phone and hung up the call, but Rohit convinced him not to tell Yakub. At around 9:45am, Kiran asked her mother why she and Jai separated, and Trisha explained it was due to an important assignment which affected their marriage. ]] Rohit was sent back to the barn to question the women, but he just warned them that Qureshi was out of control. Trisha then calmed Kiran as Qureshi beat Rohit for disobeying him. He later returned and gave them a gun for protection. Just after 11am, Qureshi came in and told them their time was up. Trisha threatened him with the gun, but he grabbed it off her and strangled her. After Kiran got involve din the struggle, Trisha managed to break free and shoot him twice. They hid his body, and Trisha apologised to Kiran, but Kiran said she was glad he was dead. rescues Trisha]] At around 11:25am, Trisha and Kiran were preparing to leave when Jai snuck into the barn and disarmed her. The three of them embraced, and Jai explained he had come to rescue them. Rohit returned, and Trisha stopped Jai from beating him, explaining that he was helping them. As they planned their escape, Trisha was worried that they would have to split up, but Rohit offered to steal a van for them. While he was gone, Jai explained that ATU backup was on the way and apologised for what had happened on Trisha's birthday. They left in the van just before twelve, but were pursued by Yakub and his men. Jai gave Trisha satellite pictures of the area and told her to take Kiran away and meet him at the lake. The women fled while Jai held off their pursuers. As they ran, Kiran wanted to go back for Jai, but Trisha refused. Then they arrived at the road there was one of Yakub's sentries, so Trisha led them on an alternate route. However, they soon became lost and Kiran realised they took a wrong turn. They carried on, reaching a building, but Nepali was patrolling close by. They hid in the building but Nepali found them, but before he could shoot them he was killed by Jai. He then took Trisha and Kiran back to the lake but they came under sniper fire from Yakub. Jai went off by himself to deal with Yakub, and soon after ATU agents arrived, led by agent Gandhi. She directed them to Jai, who returned and took Trisha and Kiran into a helicopter. They were flown away to safety. They were dropped at the ATU building and greeted by Abhilasha Grewal, who sent them to a hospital to be checked on. On the way, Jai called Trisha to let her know that he was sending Nikita Rai to help them if they needed. At the hospital, Dr Sathe examined them and Nikita arrived at around 1:20pm and asked how they were. At around 1:45pm, Nikita told them that they had to be moved, and led them out of the hospital to take them to a safe house. sleep in the safe house]] Nikita took them to a safe house on Madh Island, and introduced them to agent Nakul. They went to a bedroom to get changed, and when there Trisha admitted to Kiran that Jhanvi had been killed. Kiran became upset and Trisha comforted her, promising that Jai would take care of the perpetrators. They slept briefly, but were interrupted by Nikita who told them she needed to question them. Trisha went downstairs and Nikita showed her photographs to identify, and Trisha recognised Yakub Syed. During the debrief, Trisha mentioned her and Jai's separation, and speculated that during that time he had an affair with Nikita. Nikita did not deny it, and Trisha stormed out of the room. Later, she got a call from Jai, but treated him coldly before hanging up. tries to save Trisha and Kiran]] Jai called her back after 3pm, asking what the matter was, but Trisha avoided his questions. Later Trisha continued her debrief, but made comments about Nikita and Jai's relationship. Nikita explained that her and Jai were over, but Trisha did not believe it so Nikita left and had Nakul finish the debrief. Nakul continued to show them pictures, but they were interrupted when the assassin Gajavathanan entered the house. Nakul ushered them out of the house and drove them away, but Gajavathanan pursued them and shot Nakul as he drove off. The car they were in veered off the road and crashed. guides Trisha down the road]] Kiran managed to shoot and kill Gajavathanan and then pulled Trisha from the crashed car. They made their way to the road and Trisha sat down by a tree as she was light headed. Kiran urged her to keep moving but she was too weak. Around an hour later, Trisha had gained enough strength to start walking along the road. They stopped to rest, and ATU agent Siddharth Sharma found them and told them he would get them to safety. They got into a police car just after 6pm, and were taken to the ATU medical bay. Dr Lal checked up on them, and Trisha asked to speak to Jai on the phone. Jai apologised for everything they had been through and for not telling her about his relationship with Nikita. He promised he would be with them soon. A short while later, Nikita entered the clinic and Trisha made peace with her. Nikita assured her that Jai loved her very much. Trisha stayed in the clinic, but shortly after 7pm blood started dripping from her nose and ear and she collapsed. Dr Lal treated her internal bleeding, and ran reports to find out the extent of her injuries. Just after 9pm, she started convulsing, and had a stroke due to her injuries. Dr Lal arranged for her to be transferred to a hospital. She arrived at the hospital just before 10pm, and the doctors identified a swelling in her brain. At 10:45pm, Kiran brought a call from Jai into her room and let her listen. Jai apologised again, and told her that she had to get better as their children could not live without her. He told her that he loved her and hung up. Trisha slipped into a coma a short while later, and Veer arrived at the hospital to accompany Kiran. However, Trisha's condition became critical and medical staff worked to revive her. However, she went into cardiac arrest, and the doctors could not save her. She passed away just before midnight. Background information and notes * Trisha is based on Teri Bauer from the original series. * She appeared in flashback footage during . Live appearances Category:Characters (India) Category:Day 1 characters (India) Category:Deceased characters (India)